Imaginary
by HarleighQuinn
Summary: "Sasuke smirked to himself as he watched her wander around his little imaginary world, he finally had her some where he couldn't lose her." Based off the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence, Rated M for sexual content and violence. Please R&R!


_**Disclaimer: This was requested by my co-writer TwilightShepherd, she wanted something based off from a song kind of like my other story "The Balcony". She picked this song "Imaginary" by Evanescence and I feel like this is a pretty trippy story haha. It's not a one-shot, it'll be updated weekly along with "The Balcony" and "Temptation". - HarleighQuinn**_

_**Chapter One **_

–

Sweat dripped off Hinata Hyuga's forehead as she studied her surroundings, Byakugan activated she could see her enemies, there were three of them and they were strong. Gulping she tried to calm her rapid breath. Her and her team had been ambushed and she had somehow gotten separated from the rest of the team. She took a defensive stance as she felt one of the chakra sources move toward her at a fast pace, whipping around and pulling out a kunai she spun around, metal met metal and sparks flew. Hinata looked into a smoldering red gaze. _Sasuke Uchiha. _

Hinata's blood grew cold, he glared at her before ninja-stepping away from her, he held his katana out for a moment before lowering it and smirking. Hinata watched him carefully, she heard Akamaru barking in the distance. Should she scream? She took a step backward and let out a squeak as she bumped into a tree, she was afraid to break eye contact with the Uchiha, would he try anything? Hinata inhaled a shaky breath, where were the others? She could feel herself start to panic.

Sasuke started walking toward her slowly, Hinata nearly screamed when he reached out and wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed lightly. Sasuke would have loved to just drive his blade right through the girl's body, to watch the dark red stain her snow white skin. He could feel her pulse against his fingers as he held her by the neck, staring into her lavender eyes he could _see _her fear and it was quite exciting for him. She swallowed and a small whimper of fear slipped between her pale pink lips, Sasuke's eyes drifted toward her mouth then back to her eyes. He smirked at her as his Sharingan spun.

Hinata felt like she was falling in reverse, she closed her eyes as she fought back the urge to vomit. She waited several minutes before opening her eyes carefully, she was in a room lit dimly by a single candle on a small round wooden table. She sat up slowly rubbing her head, she examined the dark brick walls, her pale fingers felt the ice cold stone underneath her. She knew this was a genjutsu, she should have been able to break it but she couldn't, sitting up on her knees Hinata took a deep breath of the cold air, she stood up slowly and shakily, the nauseous feeling had seemed to pass for now. Leaning against the cold wall Hinata closed her eyes and let out a small sob, his face was the first thing that greeted her memory, those burning red eyes.

The large stone door to her left opened with a grinding sound, Hinata's eyes snapped open and she took several steps away from it, where it lead was pitch black. Hinata tried activating her Byakugan but it felt like a million paper cuts on her eyes, letting out a pained cry she gripped her head to ease the pain, hot tears ran down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes for several moments before pulling her hands away from her head, looking down at her fingers she gasped as blood dripped off her fingers.

She stumbled and tripped letting out a small yell as she did so, she caught herself against the cold hard stone of the door, looking through the doorway her breath was caught in her throat. Before her was a meadow full of flowers of bright pastel colors, they bended and danced in a non-existent breeze. The sky was a lavender color with dark purple clouds, it was bright like the sun was shining even though there was no sun in sight, Hinata hesitated in the doorway, was it a good idea to go out there? She had no idea what was even beyond the doorway into that magical world. She bit her lip, the field of flowers certainly looked a lot more inviting than that dark room behind her, perhaps she'd find a way out of this mess. Taking a deep breath she crossed the mantel into the brightly lit world.

–

"Hinata, wake up!" Kiba Inuzaka said urgently shaking his teammate, her pale lavender eyes stared past him into the sky, she was still breathing but her eyes were so empty and cold. He felt a wave of guilt, he had fallen for the trap. They had been so close to the village limits when he sensed the Uchiha chakra and gone after it without processing what could happen, Shino was separated from Hinata and that left her completely alone and vulnerable. Kiba couldn't tell what was wrong with the girl, was it a genjutsu or poison? Akamaru whined next to him.

"We should get her back to the village." Shino said, Kiba nodded and scooped Hinata up in his arms, Akamaru sniffed the air and whined a little. His owner shot him a sharp glance before taking off.

–

Hinata took a few steps toward the field of flowers and suddenly felt weak in the knees, she fell forward into the flowers, crying out as several small cut wounds started bleeding. She looked closer at one of the flowers and noticed that they were made of paper, rolling on her back Hinata stared up at the sky, the clouds looked fluffy like cotton but dyed purple. Holding up her hands Hinata watched as blood trickled down them and unto her jacket, she suddenly felt incredibly hot, sitting up carefully she unzipped her jacket before shrugging it off. Hinata oddly felt at peace in this strange place. She felt the wind pick up, it blew her hair around her face and filled her ears with the sounds of people sobbing.

She turned her torso to look beyond the field of flowers, there were dark woods beyond that point, a river glinting and mountains beyond that point. She stood up careful as to not cut herself, she left her jacket her mesh top and capris were comfortable enough, it as obvious she was alone in this _place. _Looking back up at the interesting clouds and sky, Hinata couldn't help but think of the lullabies her mother had sung to her when she was younger.

–

"Tsunade-sama, what is happening?!" Kiba asked panic lacing his voice, cuts were appearing slowly one by one on Hinata's fair skin.

"I don't know!" Tsunade said frustratedly as she healed the Hyuga, nothing was helping, the more she healed the more cuts would appear.

"They look like paper cuts..." Sakura said.

"Kiba, Shino, go to my office and tell Kakashi and Yamato exactly what happened." Tsunade said not turning around, she had never seen anything like this before.

"Hai." They both said before leaving the room, Kiba shot a concerned look over his shoulder at Hinata's body one last time.

"_Damn Uchiha..." _He thought bitterly.

–

Sasuke smirked to himself as he watched her wander around his little imaginary world, he finally had her some where he couldn't lose her.

–

_**A/N: Please R&R, I'll love you forever. 3 I'm also going to start doing weekly updates, every Friday expect a new chappy of each of stories that you're following! Thanks dearies! - HarleighQuinn **_


End file.
